


Scribbles on your skin

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: "If your soulmate writes something on their skin it appears on your skin too for a short time." That's the explanation for what is happening to several people at Riverdale High. Betty is the first to find her soulmate, but what about Kevin? He longs to find his match too. And so he dreams up scenarios about meeting his special someone, but what he doesn't expect is that this person could be one of the former Southside High students, who just transferred to his school.





	Scribbles on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a soulmates prompt I got. I hope you enjoy reading it, and I would be very happy about your kudos and comments!

The first one who noticed it was Betty. They were in the middle of class when she suddenly gasped loudly, making Kevin turn to look at her in alarm. He saw her staring at her hand, and Kevin followed her gaze and what he saw made him drop his pen. Scribbles were appearing on the skin of Betty's hand as if by magic as if some invisible person was writing on it.  
  
"What the...."  
  
"Kev, do you see it too?"  
  
"Yeah... it's.. is that a shopping list?"  
  
Yes, it was. There on Betty's hand was a list: _milk, bread, eggs, orange juice_. It stayed there for several more seconds until it faded away again, leaving Kevin and Betty both speechless, still staring at the hand in utter disbelief.  
  
After class, Veronica and Josie wanted to know what had happened and Betty was just explaining it when Jughead walked over to them and asked what was going on, and Kevin saw something... a shopping list scribbled on Jughead's hand.  
  
He pointed it out to Betty, and she turned pale.

"Jug, what is that on your hand?"

Jughead looked at her as if she asked the weirdest thing ever and then held up his hand and remarked matter of factly:

"Shopping list. I always write it on my hand. Why is that so shocking?"

"Oh, I will show you why!"

Betty shoved a pen into Jughead's hand and made him write something else on his other hand. It worked: the same words appeared on Betty's skin, making them all gasp in awe.  
  
"What does that mean? How is it possible?"  
  
They didn't find an answer, but Kevin was convinced there was something supernatural going on while Jughead chuckled and was adamant that there had to be a logical explanation, and Betty was in the middle, not ready to believe in magic but also not able to find another reason for what was happening.  
  
The news spread fast and the next day it was the only topic people talked about. It even happened to more people, and the whole town was going crazy about it.

Of course, it was Cheryl who knew what was going on. She knew someone who had a cousin in Greendale, and apparently, witches lived in Greendale. They did some spell which went wrong, and now it affected the whole town of Greendale and their neighbor town Riverdale too apparently. It was called a soulmates spell, and some young witches had tried it to find their true love.

"If your soulmate writes something on their skin it appears on your skin too for a short time."  
  
"Oh! So you can communicate with your soulmate via writing on your skin?"  
  
"It's a bit limited, but basically yes. But they got the spell wrong. They wanted it to reveal your soulmate, but it didn't work. You just see the writing, but you don't know who it is."  
  
"Well, you could just ask them. Just write on your skin: Hey I am Cheryl Bombshell, who are you?"  
  
"No that's not how it works. If you ask something or write something that could reveal your identity, it simply doesn't appear on the skin of the other. You have to find out otherwise."  
  
At least one couple had already found each other, Betty and Jughead. They were both still a bit freaked out but happy, and Kevin was happy for them too, but at the same time a little bit jealous. He wanted a soulmate too. He started doodling on his hand all the time, hoping for an answer.  
  
He only had to wait a few hours until he suddenly felt his skin tingling lightly and he looked down at his hand to see a little heart appear on it.  
  
"Oh my god!! He exists!!"

Kevin couldn't stop himself from screaming. There was someone out there for him too! He had a soulmate! He was almost crying with joy until he realized that he had absolutely no clue who it could be.  
  
There wasn't even someone who he could picture being his soulmate at his school. Ok sure, he wouldn't complain if it were Archie. But his crush on Archie had faded months ago, and he just didn't believe anymore that Archie was bi, so it didn't do any good to get his hopes up. Maybe it was Moose? He had been giving Kevin some looks sometimes. Kevin tried it, he sat next to Moose in biology and scribbled on his hand, watching Moose all the time, but nothing happened.  
  
And so Kevin kept on searching for his soulmate among the students of Riverdale High. He spent his free time dreaming about a cute boy, who would suddenly walk up to him and tell him that he suspected Kevin's handwriting was on his skin.  
  
He fantasized about all kinds of scenarios. Imagined every single good looking Riverdale High guy as the one for him. But deep down Kevin knew that he wouldn't find him here. Yes, there were some hot guys, but they weren't really soulmate material in Kevin's opinion.

And so he dreamed about a handsome stranger, maybe from Greendale, who suddenly bumped into Kevin, and revealed himself to be the love of his life.

But it wasn't until the schools merged and the former students of Southside High transferred to Riverdale High, that Kevin realized his soulmate was someone very different from what he had pictured him to be. Because on the first day the Southsiders walked into their new school, Kevin saw words appear on his arm:  
  
"New school, new rules, and everybody hates the new guys."  
  
Kevin had to face it: his soulmate seemed to be, as he used to call them until this day, southside trash. It came as a shock to Kevin because he never even gave them a second thought. They were all just criminals in his mind, people you should stay far away from.  
  
But now everything had changed. If Kevin's soulmate was a Southsider, they couldn't be so bad.  
  
Kevin made sure to join Veronica's welcoming committee for the Southside students, helping them find their way around in the new school and make them feel welcome.  
  
While doing that Kevin took a close look at all of them, searching for his soulmate. Who could it be?  
  
He was scared it could be Sweet Pea, what kind of name was that anyway? The giant Serpent with the neck tattoo scared him, but maybe his tough appearance was just an act? Maybe behind that lived a sweet boy, who was lonely and romantic and everything Kevin ever wished for? And so Kevin was extra nice to Sweet Pea, which only led to the Serpent glaring at him even more and Kevin decided that Sweet Pea was probably not his soulmate. He was relieved.  
  
Maybe it was Fangs? Another weird name, but whatever. Fangs was cute, Kevin thought. And he actually seemed pretty nice and fun to be around. Kevin decided he wouldn't mind if Fangs turned out to be his soulmate. He could see them getting along.  
  
But if he was honest with himself, there was someone else, who he wanted to be his soulmate. But Kevin didn't allow himself to hope, because surely fate couldn't be that nice to him. Joaquin was his name. A beautiful name and a beautiful boy. Kevin couldn't stop staring at him.

Dark hair, a pretty face, and those mesmerizing blue eyes. He looked like an angel. And he did that little half smirk thing which made butterflies appear in Kevin's stomach, whenever he saw it. And yes, he thought Joaquin looked hot in that leather jacket and his ripped jeans. Kevin saw him on his motorcycle and caught a glimpse of the big Serpent tattoo on his arm once. Ok, maybe not an angel, rather a fallen angel? It made him even more appealing in Kevin's opinion.  
  
Kevin told Betty about his not so little crush on Joaquin, and she smiled at him and just remarked casually:  
  
"I don't think you are the only one with a crush."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw the way he looks at you. He is staring at you all the time too, I am actually surprised you haven't noticed."  
  
"But Betty... I am not sure if he is my soulmate. I mean he could be.. but what if he isn't?  
  
"I don't think it matters, Kev. Soulmate or not, you like him, and he likes you too I think. Why don't you just ask him on a date? Get to know him... the old-fashioned way. You can still be happy with Joaquin, even if he isn't your soulmate."  
  
Kevin thought about her words for a moment and then slowly nodded. She was right. He had nothing to lose after all. And so he just walked up to Joaquin after school.  
  
"Hey...um Joaquin. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Hey, Kevin. Sure."  
  
"Would... would you maybe like to go to Pop's with me sometime?"  
  
Joaquin looked taken aback, and Kevin feared that he made a complete fool of himself. Joaquin was probably not even into guys!  
  
But then a smile spread across Joaquin's face, and he bit his lip and nodded eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, I would like that."  
  
Kevin couldn't believe his luck, and he beamed at Joaquin and told him to meet him this evening for burgers and milkshakes.  
  
Their date was amazing. Kevin realized that being around Joaquin was easy. They got along well, found lots of topics to talk about and shared laughter together. Joaquin was super sweet, not at all intimidating. It was a fun evening and the hours passed with lightning speed. It wasn't awkward or complicated. It just felt perfectly natural to sit there with Joaquin and look into his beautiful blue eyes. They just clicked and Kevin didn't want this evening to ever end.  
  
Sometime during their date, Kevin's hand landed on top of Joaquin's and it just stayed there for the rest of the evening, because Joaquin didn't pull away and because it felt nice and right. A little while later, Joaquin even turned his hand so he could lace his fingers with Kevin's and they ended up holding hands on the table, smiling knowingly at each other.  
  
It didn't even occur to Kevin to ask Joaquin about the soulmate thing.  
  
Once it got late and Kevin had to go home, they got up from their booth and walked outside, still holding hands. Joaquin insisted on walking Kevin home, which made Kevin giggle and he found that he couldn't stop smiling the whole way back.  
  
They arrived in front of Kevin's house, looking at each other a bit nervously. It seemed that they both knew what was about to happen and they were a bit shy about making the first step. It was so cute Kevin thought, that Joaquin, that tough Serpent guy, got nervous by the prospect of kissing Kevin good night.  
  
Kevin smiled and finally leaned closer at the exact same moment Joaquin did too, and their lips touched slowly.  
  
Kevin sighed, and the next thing he knew was that Joaquin's hand was stroking the short hair at the nape of Kevin's neck while kissing him gently. Kevin wrapped his arms around Joaquin's waist and pulled him closer, kissing him back just as softly. It was the best first kiss Kevin ever had, and he didn't want it to end.  
  
Joaquin seemed to feel the same way because he also didn't pull away but even deepened the kiss some more. He tasted like strawberry milkshake, and it made Kevin smile into the kiss.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other and kissing slowly, only breaking apart when the neighbor's dog started barking at something and startled them.  
  
Joaquin stepped back a bit and chuckled while running a hand through his hair and looking at Kevin with those beautiful blue eyes. He looked so happy, Kevin thought and it made Kevin feel warm inside to know that he was the cause for Joaquin's happiness. He laughed softly too, feeling as if his heart was going to burst.  
  
"Thank you for the nice evening, Joaquin. I had lots of fun."  
  
"Me too. We should do this again. Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes! Ok... I better go inside now, before my dad starts to worry where I am...good night, Joaquin."  
  
"Good night, Preppy."  
  
Kevin raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but he thought it was super cute, and he quickly kissed Joaquin's cheek before turning around and walking inside. He gave Joaquin a little wave before closing the door and was delighted to see Joaquin waving back, looking just as smitten as Kevin felt.  
  
It was only later when Kevin was lying in bed and trying to fall asleep, but unable to do so because he couldn't stop thinking about every little moment he had spent with Joaquin tonight, that he remembered the soulmate thing.

During their date, Kevin had completely forgotten about it. For a short moment, he regretted not trying to draw something on his skin and checking if it appeared on Joaquin's. But then he decided that maybe it was better this way.

What if there hadn't been Kevin's handwriting magically mirroring itself on Joaquin's skin? Would their blossoming romance just have stopped?

But Kevin had the sneaking feeling that what he had with Joaquin was much too meaningful to just be a casual little fling. If he thought about it, it definitely felt as if Joaquin was his soulmate.

But he also didn't think it mattered anymore. He knew that he wanted to be with Joaquin, wanted to be his boyfriend and see where things would lead them. He had a good feeling about it, had never felt so connected to someone before. He didn't need to put a name to it though. Soulmates or not, Kevin was happy the way things were between them.  
  
During the next weeks, Kevin and Joaquin got even closer. They went on several dates and spent most of their time together, sometimes just meeting for lunch in school, or Joaquin would come to the school gym and watch Kevin's Wrestling practice, most days they spent the whole afternoon in Kevin's bed, sometimes they met their friends.

They became official boyfriends, and everybody knew about it, even Kevin's dad. He was ok with their relationship, even though Joaquin came from the wrong side of town. He could see how happy Joaquin made Kevin and that's all that counts he said.

It was the truth, Kevin had never before been this happy in his life. And he knew that Joaquin felt the same way. Kevin caught him staring at him in total disbelief sometimes, and when he asked Joaquin what was wrong, he would just shake his head, smile and tell Kevin that he just couldn't believe his luck that he had found Kevin.  
  
They both didn't address the soulmate thing. And whenever someone asked them about it, they rolled their eyes and said that it didn't matter, that they didn't need to know. They knew that they were the perfect match for each other.  
  
Weeks later they found out on accident. Kevin and Joaquin were both sitting in the student lounge. Joaquin was talking to Fangs and Toni, while Kevin was sitting next to Betty and doing homework during a free period.

Joaquin and Toni erupted into loud laughter, and Kevin turned to see what was going on and knocked over an open ink bottle. Deep blue ink drenched his sleeve and soaked through the thin cloth of his sweater staining the skin beneath.  
  
"Oh dammit!"  
  
Kevin cursed and hastily tried to save his essay from the spilled ink, which was spreading over the table when he heard Joaquin gasp.

Kevin looked over at his boyfriend and saw Joaquin staring at his left arm. His sleeve was rolled up, and you could clearly see a huge deep blue stain just like the one on Kevin's left arm.  
  
Joaquin's gaze met Kevin's, and he held up his arm.  
  
"Preppy.. look.."  
  
Kevin stared at the ink stain, which had magically appeared on Joaquin's skin. Nothing had ever looked so beautiful he thought. A warm feeling was spreading through Kevin's body, and his voice was trembling slightly when he said:  
  
"It's you."  
  
Joaquin looked just as mesmerized, his blue eyes wide as he nodded slowly.  
  
"It's me... I am your soulmate." A grin was spreading across his face and he added, "I knew it!"  
  
"Me too. It couldn't have been anyone else."  
  
They shared a happy smile, and then Joaquin got up and walked over to Kevin. He plopped down on Kevin's lap, grabbed the front of his sweater and kissed him while around them the whole student lounge erupted into cheers.

But Kevin didn't really notice any of this, all that mattered was Joaquin in his lap, his soft lips moving against Kevin's and the way his cheek felt beneath Kevin's thumb as he slowly stroked it.

Kevin had never felt so at peace. He knew he had found his place in the world. It was at Joaquin's side, and together they would face everything that life would bring. Even if the soulmates thing was just a bonus added to an already amazing relationship, it was still very nice to know for certain that what Joaquin and Kevin had had always been meant to be.


End file.
